dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jin Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)
Nero Andromalius, nicknamed "Jin" is one of the male characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He is the son of Nikolai and Fayelith Andromalius and older brother of Ariel and Maya Andromalius. Currently, He is attending the Shin-Kiwa Royal School, the school of Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa as one of the talented students. Appearance: Jin is a young man of average height, well-postured and lean-toned body built. His most noticeable features are his burgundy hair combed back and dark eyes with a scar on the top left of his forehead. He wears long rectangular earrings with a sun symbol and a checkered black and green pattern haori over the standard Shin-Kiwa Royal School student uniform. Personality: Unlike Nikolai's personalities, Jin is kind by nature and has been described by others as having very gentle eyes. He has a great deal of determination and will not give up once he has a goal to achieve. Even though he is relatively strong on his own, he isn't opposed to asking others for help when he needs it. He is very protective of his friends and even more so of his family just like his father His most important attribute is his ability to empathize with anyone, even villains. This often gives him hesitation when killing villains and monsters. For the years of his service and amount of experience he faced as both student and adventurer during his time at Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa, he became more calculating and strict in his decision. His courage to protect the weak committed him to face his enemy with respect and dignity whether good or evil. Unlike his father who is aggressive on his woman, namely his mother, Jin is rather shy around the girls his ages as he spends time with his family mostly back in his early days. Nikolai noted that his shyness is the only thing away from creating a strong heir to his family, in which Fayelith commented "oh my, fufufu". History: Jin was born as the eldest child in the Andromalius household between Nikolai Andromalius, the last heir of the household and Fayelith Andromalius, former heiress to the Tilkeseth Clan, one of the high-ranking clans from the Azerlisia Mountains, one of the biggest mountain-range in the Kingdom of Freljord whose clan ruled the mountain for generation. He grew up on a mountain alongside and the rest of his siblings, mother and father in the Kingdom of Freljord. As he was growing up, he was taught in the way of the sword by his father Nikolai on foundations, techniques, philosophy, and etc. Although from time to time, they would argue on the ultimate truth of the swordsmanship which is to kill people or save people. Otherwise, he was very loving towards his sisters, and would go out of his way to play with and console them. He was admired by his family for his kindhearted nature. He was responsible for things like selling firewood and delivering the daily goods for he frontier city of Fortuna in order to earn money for the family. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Demonic Power: Due to his father's heritage, Jin has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in casting elemental spells, using one to parry his opponent's attack by switching his position with a water clone in order to perform a counter-attack. * Smelting '''(製錬, Seiren): As one of the few surviving members of the House of Andromalius, it enables Jin to create and forged objects in the air. When activating his demonic power, he converts the invisible "energy" in the atmosphere, converting them into water that manipulate and move objects/matter with his demonic power. '''Master Swordsman: Due to his father Nikolai's hellish training, Jin became a highly proficient master swordsman, being able to hold his own against his father Nikolai, a master swordsman who is considered to be "terrifying" according to Jin, albeit holding back to his accord. After attending the Shin-Kiwa Royal School, he became more proficient with his swordsmanship to the point where he can able to parry and deflect incoming attack with ease and minimal movements. Skilled Technician: Like his father, Jin is a technique-type fighter of great skill and intelligent in terms of coming up with strategies for battle, along with their possible outcome. And when this is combined with his combat skill and technique, he can become a formidable opponent. Enhanced Strength: '''After hellish training with his father, Jin gained immense physical prowess and has demonstrated a great use of it. It was demonstrated where he was able to lift a heavy boulder the three times of his size and weight. '''Enhanced Speed: Due to his unique heritage, Jin possesses supersonic speed that's beyond that of an ordinary human being, which allows his to caught against Mid-Class Beings and monsters during the battle. Enhanced Stamina: Due to his unique heritage, Jin possesses a considerable amount of stamina. This was proven as he was able to fight against some of the strong swordsman in the Shin-Kiwa Royal School, and monsters during his days as Adventurer. Enhanced Durability: Due to his unique heritage, Jin showed that he is considerably durable, able to withstand against high-class fighters and monster's attacks without any severe injuries. This was demonstrated as he was able to take on the attacks from demons and demonic beast's attack with considerable injuries, leaving only cut marks. Equipments: Rengetsu: It is Jin's personal weapon he was received by his father in the world of DxE and forged according to his needs. Its overall appearance is a katana, a single-edged, curved and slender blade. The blade is black with a distinct white, hardening line and its hand-guard has flower-like edges, hence it is a "Black Sword/Blade" (黒刀 Kokutō?). Its line is white colored and pattern style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are white-silver, and the sheath is black, decorated with golden circles split in even thirds. It also has a sageo rope around the upper part of the sheath. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Jin's personality and appearance is inspired and based off from Kamadou Tanjiro, the main male protagonist from Kimetsu no Yaiba series. * Jin's weapons, skills, and abilities are inspired and based off from Kimetsu no Yaiba and other martial-art based manga series.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:The Unsung Heroes